


Barry Allen is acting wrong and Iris is going to find out why

by SammiPheonex



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barry Allen Has a Sibling, Caring Sebastian, Kurt is also there, Rachel is there, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, santana is a model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: Barry Allen went by Sebastian in high school. He never told Iris, but did tell his twin sister, Bailey Allen.When older friends of Sebastian start showing up in Central City and Barry starts slipping back to his Sebastian-persona, and Iris catches him snapping back at a certain Porcelain-skinned New Directioner, everything changes. Iris suddenly opens up a whole new world of investigating, alongside her good friend Andrea. As the two try to figure out what's going on with Barry Allen, Sebastian is trying to figure out what was going on with himself.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Iris West/Original Female Character(s), Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Thea Queen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Bailey

Bailey Allen hurried out of Jitters, wrapping her cold hands around the coffee cups. It was her break from forensics and she volunteered to 'take one for the team' and get coffee.

While the brunette walked through the streets, back to the precinct, where her twin, best friend, and foster Dad were talking, she remembered a conversation she had a few days ago involving said twin.

***

"So, you're the Flash?" Bailey asked her brother, astonished beyond belief.

"Yes, and I am Speedy and Ollie is the Arrow." Bailey's girlfriend, Thea Queen, told her.

Bailey stood there, anger coursing through her body. "Why the Hell are you only telling me now? Not when we started dating, or whenever you found out about your superpowers?" Bailey was almost screaming at this point.

"Because we didn't want you to be hurt, Bailey, we have a lot of enemy's, and they could try to hurt you to get to us., Barry practically cried. Bailey could see that fighting with her was making her twin upset.

"I'm not weak, I can defend my self!" Bailey cried. "I'm not a porcelain doll, you know! I can fight!"

They yelled back and forth but Bailey reached only infuriating silence from Barry and slight anger from Thea.

***

Thea hasn't called her or texted since then and Bailey really misses her.

Distracted, the brunette bumped right into someone, spilling the coffee all over them.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Bailey said, picking herself up and turning to face the man. His hair was gelled back and, luckily no coffee got on his impeccable shoes. Unluckily it was all over his, probably expensive, shirt.

"Are you OK?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" Bailey asked the man, surprised at his kindness. Usually, people tell her to go the hell away when she asked to help.

"Yeah, my name is Blaine Anderson. You are?"

Wait, why did the name Blaine Anderson sound familiar to her? 

"I'm Bailey Allen. Do you need some extra clothes? I have some at work." Bailey asked, as a means of apology. Realizing that sounded a bit creepy she began to backtrack, "but only if you want to, I don't want to force you into anything. I promise I'm not creepy or anything, I swear."

Blaine laughed, "I really don't mind."

The woman sighed in relief. At least he doesn't think she's trying to screw him or anything. Bailey gestured for him to follow her as she led the way to the CCPD.


	2. Barry

While Bailey went to get them coffee, Iris, Joe, and Barry were talking about the new metahuman that appeared yesterday.

After a lot of talking, Bailey waltzed in, "Hey Barry, do you have extra clothes here?"

"Maybe, I'll check. Why do you need them?" he said, walking around the two desks, to two small boxes full of extra clothes, for when experiments go wrong.

"There are a few things over here, but I'm out of lab coats," Barry told his sister, "What do you need?"

"Just a shirt. From your box, not mine," Bailey clarified.

"Why?" 

"I accidentally spilt coffee on someone, so I brought him back here to get a new shirt." Bailey giggled, "he might not fit in your shirt though, you're a giant."

"Haha, very funny. I'm not a giant, I'm just taller than you," Barry said, leaning into their familial banter while walking around a rack of chemicals.

He stopped in his tracks, seeing someone Barry hadn't seen in many years, a totally gelled head, an ok-ish fashion sense, and completely covered in coffee.

"Hey, Blaine," Barry said, sheepishly. "How've you been?"

"Seb?"

"Yeah, how are you? How's Kurt?" Barry asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I'm fine. Kurt is at home, working on his new fashion line."

"So, here's the shirt. Not sure how it'll fit a Hobbit, like you," The male twin teased.  
Blaine laughed, took the shirt, and went to change.

"Wait, was that the Blaine Anderson from Dalton?" Bailey asked her brother, confused, "I knew I recognized his name from somewhere."

"Yeah, Blaine Anderson from the Warblers," Barry replied nonchalantly, totally not proud, OK very proud.

Blaine walked back in, wearing the taller man's shirt, it was a bit small on Barry, so it fit him fine.

"Thanks so much for the shirt, I'll be sure to return it soon," Blaine said, seeming a little bit off, probably the shock of meeting me here in Central.

"Cool. Here's my number. Text me soon." Barry handed his old friend a strip of paper that he had jotted down his number on.

"K, I'll talk to you all soon. Bye Bailey, Seb." Blaine called over his shoulder as he waved and walked out of the precinct.


	3. Barry

Two days after the Blaine debacle, Barry got a text from the man in question.

Blaine: Hey Seb, wanna grab a coffee at Jitters?

Barry/Seb: Sure see you in five.

Blaine: K!!!

While Barry was walking to Jitters he saw a familiar Gay-Faced New Directioner. Every instinct of his was telling him to walk over to Kurt and start an insult party, but Barry continued to Jitters and coffee.

When he arrived he saw Blaine sitting alone at a table.

"Hey, Blaine." Barry waved to his friend.

"Hi Sebastian, how are you?" Blaine asked, politely.

The two made small talk until Sebastian mentioned how Kurt was sitting across the cafe, blatantly staring at them. Blaine sighed, telling the other man that, though they were married, Kurt sometimes does this.

Sebastian commented about how it was sort of weird to be the one sipping coffee (and some alcohol for the partial-Frenchman, not that it does anything besides taste good, what with his fast metabolism and all.) with the Anderson.

"Oh, wow, actually that's pretty funny," Blaine laughed a bit.

They were both sort of waiting until Kurt decided to make his move and, since he was just sitting there, Blaine elected to go over there and see what his husband was up to.

Sebastian watched Blaine talk to Kurt, with the smaller man's face getting redder and redder. It seems Kurt is still as possessive as he was in high school.

The brunette took out his phone. Sebastian was totally not going to take a picture and send it to Bailey with the caption 'Look who I indirectly pissed off today'. But then he got distracted by a notification from Twitter and you know how easy it is to rabbit-hole.

Suddenly, as he's reading one of Cisco's late-night tweets, something about 7/11 and his slushie, his phone was smacked right out of his hand.

"What the fu-" Sebastian began, but Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (or Anderson, whatever) was not having it.

"Are you serious?" He screamed in Sebastian's face. The whole cafe watched with bated breaths to see how the taller man would respond.

"Not exactly sure what you mean," Sebastian feigned nonchalance, still sitting in the comfy armchair, content to let Kurt feel in charge.

"You couldn't have Blaine back in high school so you try and trap him now?"

What the literal frick. Just because Sebastian liked Blaine in high school doesn't mean he likes the Katy Perry stan now. That accusation kind of stung, in a good way though, means Sebastian could still get with Blaine if he tried. Not that he would, Oliver and himself are very happy thank you very much.

"You're like a vulture, a frigging vulture." He spat at the sitting man.

And Barry was gone, Sebastian had come to play, and he wasn't leaving any survivors. "I would call you a vulture right back, but I don't even consider you one."

Kurt looked surprised that Sebastian was saying that, little did he know the ex-Warbler Captain wasn't finished.

"I consider you something a vulture would eat." His expression made everything that happened next at least a little bit worth it.

There was a gasp from Barry's left. There Iris stood in all her uniformed glory and he could tell from the way she was positioned that she was about to clock in. Her face looked like that surprised Pikachu face from those memes.

"Barry?" She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so how do you italicize things???????????
> 
> Please help!!!


	4. Iris

Barry Allen is her best friend, he is always there for her whether Iris wants him there or not. Barry is probably the sweetest, most kind person she will ever meet. That's why it was so hard to walk into clock herself in work and hear Barry insulting someone Iris wasn't sure he knew. 

She heard him compare this poor man to roadkill.

After seeing her, Barry had run out, not that she had blamed him considering she was super pissed off at him right now.

Now Iris isn't going to say that she didn't give Barry the benefit of the doubt, she had originally thought that the man must have insulted him first and that it was a response to that. But Andrea, another barista had seen the whole thing and it really didn't seem like the amber-haired man had done anything besides get a bit upset.

Iris decided to text Bailey and see if she had any idea what was going on with Barry.

Iris: hey bailey barry just went off at this coffee shop guy

Bailey: omg what?

Iris: I know its super out of character for him and I'm worried

Iris: and a little pissed

Bailey took a moment to respond.

Bailey: he must be having a bad day

Bailey: or was provoked...

Iris: the other guy hadn't said much 

Bailey did not respond for a bit, and so Iris busied herself with doing her actual job. When Bailey did respond it was with something that Iris had sort of dreaded hearing from her, practically, sister.

Bailey: you should talk to him

Iris: yeah, I guess

Iris had very little intention of actually talking to her friend, she was going to figure things out the old fashion way, with a little bit of spying and some, probably not healthy, detective work.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, "What are you doing Iris," it was Andrea, her co-worker, "that's your 'I'm planning something' face."

"Just some detective work."

"I think that's a not so smart idea," Andrea mumbled.

"You're just worried that I'm a better detective than you'll ever be and that I will accidentally find out all your secrets with my detective skills." 

Andrea laughed at Iris, the two falling into a companionable sort of silence, before Iris said, "I promise not to find out all your secrets."

"Thanks," Andrea replied, before going to take the girl at the counter's order.

Later that very same day, Iris decided to begin her detective work, starting with why Barry had gone off at the coffee shop guy, which she had found out was named Kurt. To be honest she thought his name was James and that's what she had been calling him in her head.

But no matter, Iris was going to find out why Barry had decided to insult Jam- wait no -Kurt with such levels of intensity. She wasn't going to stop until she got her answers.


	5. Bailey

Barry came into work looking a bit frazzled. Bailey was worried, her brother seemed off and she was afraid there was something wrong. 

"Barry," she approached her twin, "is something wrong?"

Barry didn't look too surprised that his sister had noticed his mood, "I just met an old friend from high school." 

Bailey gave him a look, a look only sisters can give. "Well we weren't friends, we were rivals." 

She gave him another look. "I snapped at him, he snapped back. Iris saw, and I think she's mad at me."

The auburn-haired woman began to laugh, almost dropping a test tube, "Really?" Bailey questioned her twin, "That sounds like something from a bad movie." Both were laughing now, as Barry realized that she was right.

Remembering that Bailey was mad at her brother she immediately stopped giggling and screwed up her face in an upset expression. "Just because I'm laughing with you doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

Barry stopped his laughing, "I hope you can forgive me, I don't think I can have the two most important people in my life mad at me." He walked over to her, taking the test tube full of chemicals out of her hand. The two hugged as she forgave him.

The twins finished analyzing a blood sample left at the scene of the most recent crime and, finding no match, they went to inform Captain Singh.

Both left the office at 5:00 pm sharp and arrived at STAR labs at 5:15. 

Bailey used this downtime to build a small LAZER with Cisco and talk with Caitlin about the biology side of Barry's powers. When Barry had finished patrolling, there was just enough time for him to run Bailey home before dinner with Joe.

The next day, Bailey decided that since she had made up with Barry she might as well try to make up with her girlfriend.

Bailey: Why didn't you tell me before about being Speedy?

Thea: I thought if you didn't know you would be safe.

Bailey: I'm sorry I got so mad at such a small thing

Thea: No I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, keeping that from you was a big breach in trust

Bailey: It's alright, I forgive you, babe.

Thea: Call me?

Bailey: k

They talked on the phone for a bit before both had to leave for breakfast with their brothers. Barry and Bailey met up with Cisco and Caitlin at Jitters for coffee and pastries.

All four grabbed their coffee's looking around for Iris, who would usually be working at that time of day. When they didn't see her Bailey tried to text her to see where she was, she got no response. Everyone was a bit worried about her, especially in their line of work, she could have easily been kidnapped.

Once all four arrived at STAR labs and Barry began his weekend patrol of the city, Bailey began to help Cisco with hacking something. Bailey and Cisco started to talk with Barry, going through the motions but not caring.

Bailey decided to, around noon, go to subway and get a sandwich. 

She took a taxi to the Subway store, got her sandwich and headed outside to eat it. She was quickly stopped by a bunch of men, about Barry's age. 

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Bailey asked.

"Well I'm Jeff, this is Nick, Trent, Wes, and Thad, we are the Warblers," The man told Bailey, half of her sandwich stuffed into her face.

She swallowed the bite of the sandwich then said, "Warblers, like the acapella group?"

"Yeah," Thad said, "Just like the acapella group." Bailey choked on the piece of sandwich she had bitten after asking her query. Her brother had been apart of that acapella group in high school, maybe they were approaching her because of her brother?

"So um, why are you talking to me?" Bailey was only vaguely disturbed by their approach, seeing as they all looked about the same age as her brother

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to ambush you. It's just you look like an old friend of ours and we were wondering if you knew where he was?" It had to be Barry/Sebastian, there was no other answer to that scenario. 

"So you're looking for Sebastian?" Bailey said, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

All of the men seemed shocked, they didn't expect a straight response from anyone who knew Sebastian. "So you know where he is?" 

"Of course I do, we live together and work together," Bailey responded, still chowing down on the sandwich. The woman prioritizing the food over the conversation. She gestured for the men to follow her down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But really, how do you italicize and bold things? It would also be helpful to be able to strikethrough things, how do you do that?


	6. Barry

Barry woke up that morning in a, less than good, mood. He went and made breakfast for himself and his sister, eggs, bacon, and toast being breakfast. It was a workday so he went to wake up his twin sister. 

He thundered to her room and, throwing open the door, yelled, "Good morning!" 

Bailey tumbled out of the bed, landing with her legs still on the bed, but her whole top half flopped on the floor. "I hate you," She pouted.

"I made breakfast," He told her, trying to appease the dragon that was his twin sister. 

"Oh, good." She popped right up and went to go take her shower. Barry left the room and went to flip the bacon. 

After an extremely uneventful breakfast, Barry used his enhanced speed to run the two to work. They began investigating a murder case, having found a bit of blood, they were doing a DNA test. 

At around noon, Bailey announced that she would be going to get a sub from Subway. Oliver had texted Barry earlier that he would be bringing burgers to the CCPD for the CSI, Thea was going to meet them at the station later.

Barry was just sitting around, using this time to get caught up on the current celebrity drama. After a while of tapping through all of his friend's Instagram stories, a voice spoke from behind him, "Hey, Bear." 

Barry turned and saw his boyfriend, Oliver Queen standing by the door with two bags of Big Belly Burger. Barry was excited to see his boyfriend, as the last time they were together was when Barry and Thea told Bailey about their night job. 

"Hey, Ollie," Barry hurried over to take the food from his boyfriend's hands, giving Oliver a chaste kiss. 

Both men sat across each other at Barry's desk and they began to eat their burgers.

Barry couldn't help but feel bad about hiding a small part of himself from Oliver. Sebastian was a huge part of Barry's life, especially his high school life. Sebastian wouldn't be able to hide inside Barry's brain forever, Oliver would notice, so Barry might as well just tell him.

"Ollie, there's something I need to tell you," Barry said as he took a bite of the burger in his hand.

"Ok," Oliver said, motioning for Barry to go on.

"In middle school, some things happened, basically I was forced to move schools." Oliver looked shocked. "Freshman year I spent in Paris with my Aunt and Uncle, relatives of my Mom. Sophomore year I moved to Ohio and went to Dalton Academy."

"I thought this was gonna be something serious." Oliver laughed but seeing Barry's flat face he stopped.

"I changed in high school, Oliver. It wasn't a good time for me." Barry sighed, "I began to go by my middle name, Sebastian and by my Uncle's last name, Smythe."

"So Sebastian Smythe?" Oliver asked.

"Yep." The brunette took a bite of the burger in his hand.

Oliver took a long look at his boyfriend, he noticed Barry fidgeting with his fingers, acting panicky. "Barry are you OK?" He asked.

"I did some bad things," Barry whispered. "I almost blinded a friend, I hurt a lot of people." 

Oliver took his boyfriend's hand over the table, "I hurt people too, you know that you forgave me. I forgive you." 

Barry smiled, got up and hugged Oliver, placing his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

"Barry, can you get these idiots off my back so I can finish my sandwich." Bailey walked in the door, with five men following her. 

Barry turned to the door and did a double-take, seeing his old friends from Dalton Academy. Jeff and Nick were poking each other, Thad and Wes were chatting with Trent.

"Stop poking me," Jeff said and poked his boyfriend.

"No, you stop poking me," Nick poked back.

Sebastian stood up, "Why don't you both stop poking each other." 

"Bassy!" The five grown men yelled. Barry got a flashback to his years at Dalton. They ran towards him, practically barrelling into Sebastian, who was lucky to be held up by his boyfriend. 

"Jeez, could you guys be more ridiculous?" Sebastian pushed the idiots away. 

"Sebastian, how are you?" David asked, politely.

Bailey, who had resituated at her desk with her sandwich, spoke up, "Bear is fine, now can I eat my sandwich with no interruptions?" 

Barry rolled his eyes, "Let's go for some coffee ok, get out of Bailey's hair." Barry led his old glee club teammates out of the room, Oliver following along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, your comments make my whole day!!!  
> Sammi


	7. Iris

Iris didn't know what to expect when Barry walked into Jitters. What she did know was that, whoever this guy was, he wasn't Barry. This man was dressed nicely, his hair seemed pushed back and, though he was smiling, his face seemed sharper. 

She knew this guy was the one who verbally attacked that poor man the other day. There was no difference in his sharp, calculating eye. 

Whoever this person was it wasn't Barry. 

There were a few guys that came in with him, most of them blonde and annoying looking. Iris knew that was a rude thing to think, but it was true. They were loud and crowded around not-Barry. Iris was quite surprised he didn't tell them to shut up. 

They ordered a bunch of drinks, with a few having liquor in them. Iris always found it ridiculous that people thought they could hide their alcohol in a coffee cup. Alcohol smells bad, everyone knows that.

Not-Barry didn't come up to say hey to Iris so she continued with her assumption, that it was not Barry. 

Andrea was working today and so Iris decided to recruit her for the plan she had just concocted. "Hey, Andrea," Iris whispered to the blonde barista. "Do you want to help me with an ingenious plan?"

"Depends," She responded, smiling a sweet smile.

Iris frowned, "On what?"

"On whether or not this is going to get me fired," Andrea replied. Andrea was the closest co-worker she had. Andrea was sweet and kind and sometimes hung out with Iris after work, she was a good listener and only occasionally spaced out in the middle of a conversation. 

Iris sighed, "I mean, it's just a little bit of spying." Andrea gave her a Look. "It's not a big deal, okay, I just need to know what my not-brother is doing over there." She pointed to not-Barry and his friends.

"I suppose it can't hurt to ask them if they want any pastries." She shrugged before grabbing a plate of croissants and beginning to walk over to the group of men.

The brunette watched as her friend sashayed over, walking slowly until they noticed her. Andrea offered the pastries and a few men bought some, Barry not being one of them. The blonde made her way across the cafe and deposited the almost empty tray of croissants onto the counter. She walked over to Iris before telling her about the interaction. 

"So your brother is definitely acting wrong," Andrea told her, pulling her long hair up into a bun. 

Iris was confused, "I mean yeah, but how?"

"Well he just seemed to focus on his friends, he didn't get a croissant, as he would have normally, and it seemed like his friends were interrogating him and he wasn't having it." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they were trying to talk about why they haven't seen him, or something, and he was telling them to fuck off," She told Iris. "It really didn't sound like your sweet, lovable, brother. He sounded vicious."

Her head was spinning. Barry had been one of the only dependant people throughout her whole childhood and college years. High school was a bit different as he was going to a private school in Ohio and she had stayed at West Central High. Other than those four years, Barry had been a pillar of happiness and strength at her side, why would he be acting so wrong now?

Andrea put her hand on Iris' shoulder, "This must be hard for you."

"I mean who even is he?" Iris whispered, her body felt drained of energy. "Why has he changed so much in about two days? What happened to him?"

The blonde barista seemed confused, "Well maybe he's trying something new?"

"I don't know."

They looked over to where he was sitting and found him and his friends gone. That had probably left while Iris was freaking out. 

"Look, our shifts are over in about 10 minutes. Why don't we finish up here and then go for a drink?" Andrea asked her, steering her over to the counter and letting Iris take an order and make some coffee.

Iris looked back at Andrea who was brewing another pot of coffee. "Drinks sound nice," She said, once the order had been handed over and money exchanged.

Andrea nodded, "I'll drive?"

"Sounds like a plan," Iris giggled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest in such a short amount of time. 

She woke up the next day with a raging headache and no idea where she was. Iris did the first thing to do when you wake up in a strange location and she checked to see if she was dressed. Luckily she was, and she was surprised to find an empty bed to her right and left. 

Iris cursed whoever had the idea for that last round of shots. 

She made her way out of the room, only to find a long hall with two doors, one, she found, was a bathroom and the other a guest room. There were stairs that deposited her in a living room where she found Andrea asleep on the couch. 

Of course, this must be Andrea's house. 

Iris gave little thought to her actions as she walked to the kitchen and began to fry up some eggs for omelettes. After a couple of minutes of quiet, except for the sizzling of the eggs, Andrea woke up and moved to the kitchen. 

"You didn't have to cook breakfast," She said, starting a pot of coffee on the Keurig. 

Iris shrugged, "It's the least I could do. I mean I'm totally imposing and you slept on the couch so..." She trailed off, unsure what she was supposed to say next. 

"Well, thank you."

They ate in peaceful silence. 

Iris couldn't help but look up at the woman, whose messy hair was sticking up all over the place. Andrea somehow still looked impeccable, even with her hair looking like a fancy french up-do gone wrong. 

After breakfast and almost 3 cups of caffeine, each, Iris got ready to leave. 

"Thanks for letting me take the bed," She said, awkwardly. 

Andrea smiled, her eyes lighting up like little green Christmas lights, "It really wasn't a problem. Plus, just between you and me, the couch is quite squishy and nice."

Iris blushed in the face of Andrea's full smile, "Well then I'm glad you got an opportunity to sleep on it."

"Yeah, so did I." 

There was a pause, neither of them sure if a hug or a handshake was the proper goodbye gesture. Iris reached for a handshake just and Andrea reached out for a hug. It ended up being a little hug, with a few too many limbs stuck in between their bodies, limbs that Iris wished would disappear. 

"Well, um. Bye," Andrea said as they separated.

Iris waved as she walked down the street, "bye, see you tomorrow at work."

"See you!"

Iris' cheeks were permanently flushed as she walked away from her friend's apartment.

Andrea did a good job distracting her from Barry, but Iris was determined to figure out what was going on with him. Right after she figured out why Andrea made her blush so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the dynamic between Andrea and Iris, let me know what you think abt it!!!
> 
> Your comments make my whole day, thank you!
> 
> Sammi


	8. Barry

Jeff, Nick, Thad, Trent and David followed Barry to Jitters. Oliver left at the precinct parking lot, needing to make his way back to Star City for a meeting with Felicity, probably Arrow related. He left Thea there, so she could meet with Bailey to apologize in person, or at least that's what she told Barry.

His old friends didn't seem like they changed much since high school. Jeff and Nick were finally together and that was the only big change. Trent was an event planner, which Sebastian wasn't too surprised about, Trent planned almost all the Warbler's concerts. Thad told Sebastian about his family and how he worked as a podcaster. Wes got married and had gone to Law school, someday he'll have an actual, legal, gavel to throw at them.

Sebastian told them about going to college for forensic science and how he worked with his twin at the CCPD. He explained Bailey and how she wasn't his girlfriend, though they did live together. 

They arrived at Jitters and ordered their coffees, Wes making sure that Sebastian got his liquored up coffee.

The small group sat down at one of the small tables before Nick and Jeff started to ask their questions. 

"So who was that guy?"

"Why did they call you Barry?" 

"What's going on?" 

Sebastian let their noise wash over him, reminding him of Dalton, of the Warblers and of the utter sarcasm needed to quell the noise.

"Can you guys shut your mouths for like, three seconds?" He wondered, the snark biting into his voice. They quieted a bit, the coffee shop still full of others chatter. Sebastian answered their questions simply, "That guy was Oliver, my boyfriend. They call me Barry because that's my name. And you guys are being dumb, except for Wes, you're being smart." 

Wes grinned. 

The other men had more questions, and Barry tried to answer them. After a couple of minutes of answering questions, a waitress came by with croissants. Thad and Nick got themselves a pastry and the barista left. The whole interaction a bit strange considering the barista seemed to report straight back to Iris at the counter. 

"Look, my name is Barry Sebastian Allen and the man I called my father was actually my Uncle." Barry took a sip of his liquor-laced coffee before continuing, "After graduating from Dalton I moved back here and became a CSI."

They all looked a little lost. Jeff spoke, "do you still sing?"

Barry laughed, remembering the few times he's sung since Dalton, "occasionally. More shower-singing then performing."

"Seriously?" Nick wondered. "We all thought you were going to Broadway or at least a Performing Arts School."

"Forensics caught my eye," Sebastian admitted. "I've always liked science and forensic science called to me."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"At the time it was to feel something other than anger at others. Now, I use it to help people," Barry whispered.

Wes nodded, "I feel the same way about Law. I might have to defend someone I don't agree with, occasionally, but otherwise, it helps me feel like I'm doing something in the world."

The group nodded, all agreeing with the sentiment of Wes' statement.

Sebastian had finished his coffee and liquor and so stood up, "let's blow this popsicle stand?"

The men nodded and followed him in standing, before they filed out the front door, making sure to recycle their cups.

They walked around the Park, before finding a nice area with some picnic tables grouped together. "Let's take a seat." Trent gestured to the tables.

Everyone found themselves a nice little seat and the group sat and talked for a bit. Barry was having fun and was pleasantly surprised by the lack of questions the Warblers had for him.

"Do you guys have any more questions for me?" Barry asked them, trying to be sure that they had been answered to the best of his abilities.

Jeff nodded, "I do actually. Do you still use gel or is your hair just... Like That?"

Sebastian was so taken aback by the humorous question that he burst into laughter. "Oh, wow." He couldn't stop giggling. "That's seriously your question?" He asked once he had settled down.

"Yep!" Jeff made sure to pop the 'P'.

Sebastian shook his head in bewilderment, "I don't use hair gel anymore. I guess it's just... Like That."

The group laughed, glad that the energy of the group was a positive one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!! Your comments make me so happy and I love hearing from you guys!  
> Sammi


	9. Santana

Santana Lopez-Pierce was having a bad day. She woke up early, and thus was unable to say good morning to her beautiful wife, Brittany, then she had to drive to Central City for a photo shoot. 

She didn't really enjoy driving without her wife or friends, it was boring without Brit-brit trying to explain some sort of math thing using candy as an example. 

Central City was dull, though not in colour. It was a boring place for a very not-boring person such as Santana. The only good quality about this place was the Flash, a speedy superhero that caught criminals and helped the citizens of the city. Santana couldn't help but think that the man was noble.

The photoshoot was in an alley, it was well lit and the darkness would probably be added using a computer, later. 

Santana wore a floor-length, tight red dress and a fluffy black boa around her neck. Her lips were painted red, her eyes had a nice smoky shadow to them, and she carried a small black clutch. 

The photographer had her stand in the middle of the alley and let her pose as she wanted. Santana's face was very serious, seeing as this was her job and the outfit made her feel very aloof. 

"Good job, now why don't we get one of you against the wall?" the photographer called to her.

Santana liked her photographer. She was a strong woman who took no shit from anyone. She also made it abundantly clear that Santana was not an accessory to the clothes, the clothes were an accessory on her. Santana was almost always proud of the photos and glad that she wasn't portrayed as a sex image.

Suddenly there was a yell from the other end of the alley. Santana's head swivelled quickly, as she heard the tell-tale signs of somebody hitting another person. 

She waited a moment for anyone to do anything and, when no one made a move, she threw the boa on the ground and strutted over to the alley's darker mouth. 

Her photographer called after her, "What are you doing?"

Santana didn't respond. Her heels making a soft clicking sound as she walked, that was muffled by the sound of fists hitting flesh. She turned the corner and faced a man in a black ski mask, beating up a woman, he had a yellow purse in his hand, so Santana assumed this was a mugging-gone-wrong. 

She yelled, "Hey, your mother may have told you you could be anything you wanted, but a mugger in a dark alleyway was not what she meant." 

The mugger turned to her, as the woman on the ground curled up further, her sobs lowering as the assault stopped. "Do you seriously think you can do anything against me?" He laughed.

"My friend has called the police and, though you probably have no idea what this means," She muttered. "I'm from Lima Height's, bitch." She peeled off her heel and raised it as a weapon, making sure he could see her long nails, ready to scratch his eye's out. 

She likes to think that he heard her line about being from Lima Heights and ran because of that, but it was probably the police part that spooked him. He dropped the yellow purse and ran away, giving one last glance toward Santana, still in her fancy red dress, before running off. 

Santana ran towards the curled up woman, "Hey, it's ok. He's gone." She helped the woman up, and hugged her, making sure that the woman felt safe and not constricted. 

"Thank you so much," the woman sobbed.

After a few minutes, the police showed up, their sirens echoing off the alley walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter will be up on Friday, so stick around!!!  
> Sammi


	10. Santana

They took the woman away to take her statement and sat Santana and her photographer in a police car to drive them to the station. The policeman set her in an empty room and left, leaving her alone.

"Am I being arrested? Because you never read me my rights, so, this is kinda illegal!" Santana called to the mirror, which she was sure was one-sided glass.

Eventually, the policeman came in, introducing himself as Detective Grimm. He began by asking all the important questions, such as, 'did you see where he went?', 'what was he doing?', and 'why didn't you step in as soon as you heard what was going on?'.

The last one annoyed Santana. "I was wearing heels. Do you think I can run in heels? Because I can't, almost no woman can, besides Catwoman and I am certainly not Catwoman." She glared, "I did what I could, don't shame me for helping to the best of my abilities."

The policeman looked cowed, "I'm sorry Mrs Lopez-Pierce, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You better not have."

She answered a few more questions before asking a few of her own. "Am I being detained?" She wondered.

"We believe that the man who was hurting Ms Sanderson was also involved in a few other purse-snatches that turned into beatings," Detective Grimm informed her. "We need to keep you until our sketch artist gets here so you can let them know what of the man you saw or noticed."

"Alright." Santana conceded, "Am I able to call my family and let them know why I'm going to be late getting home?"

"We will bring you your cell phone, though you may not mention what happened other than that you helped a woman and are getting your statement taken at the Central City police station." 

They brought in her purse, not the one she was modelling with, but the one with her actual things in it. She immediately fished out her cellphone, which had a black case with a light blue pop-socket, it was a bit tangled in her headphones, which Santana unplugged and shoved back into her purse.

She swiped to unlock her phone and typed in her password, her and Brit's wedding date. She dialled Brittney's number and waited as it rang.

"Hey, Sweet-tana!" Britt giggled as she answered the phone.

Santana smiled at her amazing wife, "Hey, Britt-britt. A little thing happened and I'm at the police station here in Central City."

"Santana! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe. This girl was being beaten up and I scared off the guy hurting her. The police still need me to tell them what happened though," She told her wife.

"Ok, as long as you didn't do something mean," Britt laughed, sounding like the angel she was.

Santana laughed, "I was mean to the dude beating up that woman, but otherwise I was the pinnacle of perfection."

There was an amicable pause before, "Do you think you'll be home for dinner? Because I'm ordering lasagna from that Italian place and Lady Tubbington might eat some if I don't save it for you."

"Save it, though I'm not sure I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Okey-dokey then." Britt giggled, "Have fun at the police station!"

"By Britt-britt, love you."

"Love you too," Brittney spoke as Santana smiled at the love from her beautiful wife. They both hung up at the same time.

The sketch artist came in and listened as she explained what she could remember of the masked man, though it was unhelpful as the man was wearing a ski mask. The sketch artist reassured her that she was still being helpful, even if she couldn't remember much.

After a couple of hours waiting and talking to people, she was told that she could leave. "I don't have to stay in the area or anything?" She asked.

"No, though we will need to record your address."

Santana gave them the address of the Lopez-Pierce house in Queens and headed out to her car. Keep in mind that, throughout this whole procedure she has been wearing a floor-length, tight, dress with tall red heels.

She strutted out to her car, which had been moved from the site of the photoshoot by a couple of police people. Santana looked around for the light grey Jeep Cherokee that was Britt's car, technically speaking.

The license plate was a New York plate, and so was distinctively different than Pennsylvania license plates that most people in Central City had on their cars. There were more than a few New Yorkers working or being talked to at the station and so Santana couldn't pick out her car from the plate.

As she walked through the parking lot she noticed a man walking straight towards her, not moving as he was distracted by a file in his hand, his shoulder checked hers and she teetered on her heels. "Hey, could you maybe, I don't know, watch where you're going?" Santana snarked, pulling out her Lima Heights bitchy-ness.

The man turned, the sharp angles in his face were distinctive, even years after she had last seen him. "Shaqueera?" He gasped, confused.

"Weasel?" Santana gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I work here." Sebastian gestured towards the building, "What about you, what are you doing in Central City?"

"I was working and ended up stopping a robbery," she said, cocking her hip.

"Looking like that?" Sebastian wondered.

"I was modelling a new clothing line for a billboard," She bragged a bit. "What do you do at the police station. I never would have pegged you as a rules type guy."

"I'm a CSI." Sebastian turned shy, bringing his hand up to itch at his neck.

"Wait, isn't that a science thing?"

"Yeah, it's forensic science and Chemistry. It's actually something I enjoy doing," Sebastian told her.

"Huh. So, what have you been doing since graduation?" She asked though she was tired, she really wanted to catch up with her old rival.

Sebastian smiled before beginning to tell her about college as he gestured for her to follow him. She listened to his college experience as he led her up the side stairs and to a huge lab. It had a skylight and large windows, it reminded her of Rachel and Kurt's loft that she crashed at for a bit during college.

"How did you end up doing modelling?" Sebastian asked her.

"Well, I graduated from college with a dual arts degree and a business degree." She continued talking about after college and how she grew her modelling business, becoming a mogul in the modelling business. Santana slipped in a mention of her and Britteny's wedding and how they lived together.

"I remember you guys getting married," Sebastian remarked. "My boyfriend and I are thinking about moving in together, and I'm really glad you and Brittney are happy together."

Santana smiled, "I'm glad you have someone you're comfortable sharing space with."

After a minute of silence, she remembered that she needed to drive home, "I've really got to get driving home, it's a three-hour drive and Britt is saving me some lasagna."

"Yeah, well if you need anything just let me know." Sebastian handed her a slip of paper with his number on it.

"Yeah, it would be nice to meet up again and have a bit more time to talk."

Santana put on some loud music to drive home too. AC/DC and rap always did the trick in keeping her awake.

Her drive was almost 3 hours long, by the time she pulled into the driveway it was 10 at night. She dragged herself out of the car, making sure to grab her coffee mug to wash when she got inside.

The house was quiet and the cat, Lady Tubbington, Lord Tubbington's successor, was nowhere to be found. She didn't call out for Brittney because the blonde genius might be asleep and Santana didn't want to wake her wife.

The purple coffee mug was washed and placed on the drying rack before Santana grabbed her lasagna out of the fridge and sat down to eat it. She ate quickly and then went to change and shower.

After a quick shower, she changed into her pyjamas and squeezed into bed next to her wife.

"Hey, San. I didn't realize you were home," Brittney whispered, turning her head to face the Latina.

Santana pressed a quick kiss to her wife's lips, "I'm here, Britt, and I love you."

Brittney giggled and said, "I love you." Before brushing a kiss against Santana's nose.

The two fell asleep quickly, tired from long days and big adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't the end of Santana's involvement in this book. She will appear later and we will get to see what Barry/Sebastian thinks of her now that she's married and a successful businesswoman. I hope you liked this part and make sure to comment, they make my whole day better!
> 
> Sammi


	11. Barry

Meeting Santana in the parking lot was nice. Barry liked catching up with her, especially since she didn't hate his guts for their highschool rivalry. Bailey was on a date with Thea so she wasn't at the Lab when Santana came in, though Santana needed to leave at around 7-ish. 

Barry zipped to STAR Labs making sure that no one saw him. Caitlin was waiting in the hall by the cortex, glaring directly at him as he exited the elevator. "What's going on?" Barry asked the biologist.

"There's someone from the military in the cortex, he's looking at the suit." Caitlin glared, her voice a little wobbly. 

Barry looked confused, "What?" 

"Military guy, cortex, your suit!" Caitlin growled.

Barry walked past her and into the cortex. His eyes travelled around the circular room. Computer, lab equipment, his Flash suit, Hunter Clarington, some more computers, a hospital bed... Wait.

Hunter Clarington stood in the middle of the cortex, in his military uniform. He turned to look at Barry before breaking into a smile, "Sebastian?"

Caitlin walked in with Cisco right as Barry said, "Hey, Major Hot-ass."

"Captain Jaw-line," Hunter replied. 

The two stared at each other before breaking into giggles. "Hunter, man. What have you been doing?" Barry asked.

"I mean, I've been in the military since I got out of rehab," Hunter told his old friend, the two got close to hug. 

Barry pulled away, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah, my Captain sent me to work with the Flash on a case. Does he work here?" Hunter wondered, looking amused.

Sebastian smirked, "I don't know? The suit doesn't give it away?"

They both laughed. Caitlin looked confused as did Cisco, "What's going on?" 

"Hunter and I were roommates in high school before we graduated," Barry told his friends. He turned to his old friend, "BTW, I'm the Flash."

"I know."

"What? Barry, why'd you tell him?" Caitlin asked him, very angrily.

Barry shrugged, "He already knew, plus..." He shrugged, "I trust Hunter, weirdly." Sebastian thought about it for a minute, "How did you even know?" 

"The military knows, they just don't care," Hunter told Sebastian and his friends. 

Sebastian looked towards his friends, "Apparently, the military knows."

Cisco looked upset, "What happened to 'Flash must be kept a secret from everyone'."

"I mean, Hunter is trustworthy, most of the time." Sebastian shrugged.

"What do you mean, most of the time?" Caitlin yelled.

Hunter shrugged, "It was an accident." 

"Yeah, we don't blame you. Or at least I don't blame you," Sebastian told his friend. "I don't know about the others." 

"Yeah, that's ok, I don't expect them to forgive me," Hunter sighed.

Sebastian sighed. He explained things a little better to Caitlin and Cisco, the whole, Glee club and Ohio thing. Hunter explained the reasoning behind rehab and what he did to the Warblers.

"So you were in a Glee Club?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah." 

"But you, literally, trip over your own feet." Cisco sat down in one of the multiple swivel chairs, "Did you dance with the two left feet you have or did you steal someone's feet?" 

"I danced with my own two, regular, feet." Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat down next to Cisco. It was the most awkward thing ever, Hunter standing next to Caitlin, the two being the most mature people in the building. 

Hunter turned to Caitlin as Cisco and Sebastian continued to ask and answer stupid questions. "So...is this a thing they do?"

"Yeah, occasionally," Caitlin told Hunter. "So, what's the case you need help on?"

The two walked off to the lab section of the cortex together, as Cisco and Barry continued being crackheads together.

("So, you can sing?"

"Yeah, but like, only good music."

"Ok, so can you do costume-stuff?"

"Why do you think I can do costume-stuff?"

"Because... Glee club? Costumes? 1 +1 = 2."

"Well, I can."

"You can do costume-stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, so do you like your suit?" 

"I mean...its kind of chafe-y."

"Wait, really?" 

"I mean, yeah.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy, how yall doin'?
> 
> Sorry for taking forever to update this, though I'm not even sure people are reading this anymore. Please comment if you're still here. Because otherwise, I'll probably stop updating.
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is a bit short and dialogue-heavy so let me know how you feel?
> 
> Sammi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy you guys have read this little guy. It's like my child, whom I vaguely hate. 
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment and some kudos!!!
> 
> Sammi


End file.
